Field
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods, and computer program products for obtaining mobile device data.
Related Art
In a mobile commerce environment, mobile devices typically include mobile wallet applications for storing and managing data. Mobile wallet applications are also used to manage inbound and outbound communications to and from mobile devices, for performing a variety of processes such as activating other applications, resolving hardware and software changes, and provisioning accounts. Such communications to and from the mobile wallet applications on the mobile devices are directed to and received from a number of systems internal and external to a mobile wallet provider architecture.
A mobile wallet provider is a company, organization, entity, or the like, that provides services such as contactless transactions (e.g., payments, commerce, venue admissions, transit ticketing). A mobile wallet provider architecture includes a number of systems for facilitating such transactions. Systems within a mobile wallet provider architecture may include servers, enterprise service buses (ESBs), trusted service managers (TSMs), and the like.
A mobile wallet provider also communicates with systems outside of the mobile wallet provider architecture in order to provide its services. Such systems may include service provider (SP) systems, mobile network operator (systems), merchant systems, point of sale (POS) terminals, and the like.
To ensure that communications to and from mobile wallet applications on mobile devices are successfully sent and received, systems involved in such communications need to know, have access to and/or store mobile device data such as mobile device numbers (MDNs) associated with the mobile devices.
Typically, mobile device data is obtained by requesting and/or receiving such data from the mobile device. That is, the mobile device prompts its user to input the mobile device data or retrieves the mobile device data from its memory and, in turn, transmits that data to the requesting and/or target system. The mobile device data is transmitted from the mobile device to the requesting and/or target system using mobile-originated (e.g., mobile device-originated) messages (e.g., short message service (SMS) messages) transmitted over mobile (e.g., wireless) communications networks.
Effective and efficient transmission of mobile device data using this type of messaging and mobile communications networks depends on a variety of mobile communications networks and their providers. Mobile communications networks may be affected by outages, and inefficient and/or ineffective service, which may result in data loss, delays and the like. Failure to securely and reliably obtain mobile device data may result in failed execution of processes, redundant execution of processes, and the like.
Given the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide systems with mobile device data for communicating with mobile devices using an alternative communication mechanism and infrastructure.